Life Happens
by Noxlupis Lamiamedicus
Summary: Serena Daz has always had a pretty much happy life. Her dad was always there for her and she had a few friends. But, during the summer between her fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts, her father is killed and she's forced to live with her cousin, James Potter. This year should be interesting...
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be another story, pre-In Another Mess. So Scelena won't be in this. I suppose I should let y'all figure this out yourself eh?**

"Daddy stop!" A little four year old girl squealed as she ran away from her father. The older man, only about twenty-three, wrapped his daughter in giant hug. Honey blonde curls haloed her face and emerald green eyes glinted at him in the wanning sunlight. She reminded him so much of her mother, who'd died giving birth to her, that it hurt his heart.

"What was mommy like Daddy?" The little girl asked, staring up with curiousity. "She was sweet and kind, wonderful. She loved you from the very moment she knew you were coming." He pressed his finger on her nose which responded a giggle out of the little girl. "Chase me Daddy!" She shrieked and took off again. Her father shook his head and raced after her.

Serena wiped a tear from her eye as she stared at a picture of her dad. She'd been forced to move in with the Potters', her aunt and uncle, this summer after a mysterious fire had killed her father. She was only fourteen, too young to have lost both parents. But here she was, living with her cousin. Often, his friends had come around, but they mostly left her alone.

She wallowed in her grief alone until Mrs. Potter forced her out of her room. She'd creep down, knowing that Sirius, Remus and Peter were all over and she'd been crying. She would sit in silence as the four boys exchanged jokes and her aunt and uncle tried to include her.

Her dad had been the world to her, and he'd been taken away by the cruel world. Sometimes, in the dead of night, she's wake up in cold sweats, reliving the night it'd happened. Then, she'd reach for the knife she kept hidden in her nightstand and draw the blade across her left shoulder, letting the pain remind her that she was human.

She shook herself now and gently placed the picture back on the nightstand. Her finger rubbed over the various scars on her shoulder. She forced herself to stop and glared at the angry, puckered red scars. Because of them, she was forced to wear a sleeved shirt, even if they weren't long. She silently cursed herself as she moved about the room, getting ready for the day.

The Potters' were taking her, Sirius, Remus and Peter to Diagon Alley to shop for supplies for their fifth year at Hogwarts. Ms. Potter also mentioned getting something special for Serena's birthday, coming up in a week. She was terrified of this, and wanted to just curl under her covers for the rest of the day, but she knew she would be dragged out eventually, if not by James, then by his buddies.

She hummed a popular American song, You Are More, by Tenth Avenue North as she moved periodically, pulling on a pair of jeans and T-shirt. She knew that electronics wouldn't work on Hogwarts grounds, which depressed her immensely. She depended on her music more than anything to help her through these rough times.

Thumping sounds on the stairs echoed up to her ears as she pulled on a sweatshirt. She turned around to face the door as Sirius Black swung it open. His brown hair curled around his face and his hazel-brown eyes stared directly at Serena. "Oh, you're up." He muttered. "Um, yea, I always get up pretty early." She told him, avoiding his stare. "Then why do we hardly see you?" His voice was soft, and curious. "I just have...problems." She muttered as she ducked under his arm and pounded down the stairs.

"Oi, there she is," James laughed when Serena appeared in the living room. "Huh?" She mumbled. "We were just wondering where you were," Remus replied in a dull voice. His blonde hair fell in his eyes. Serena refused to meet his eyes and instead looked to study her cousin. His black hair fell messy as always and his brown eyes studied her worriedly. "Oh, getting ready in my room," she shrugged and started for the door.

"Serena, we're taking the floo powder." Ms. Potter spoke up. Serena turned around on a dime and stared, wide-eyed, at her aunt. "NO!" She shrieked. Memories of that horrible night flooded her mind as she stumbled and fell. "Honey, maybe we should go by car or something." Mr. Potter muttered to his wife as Sirius and James swarmed around the fallen girl.

Serena stood up, leaning against James for support. Her face was chalky white, like she'd been spooked. "No, it's fine, just...I had a nightmare last night. Let's just go." She sighed, a little bit of color coming back into her. Sirius and James still looked concerned, while Peter glared at the floor. Remus wasn't paying any attention to the hurt and worn out girl. Mr. and Mrs. Potter exchanged weary looks before the five teens piled into the fireplace and reappeared in the Leaky Couldren.

Serena stumbled out, immediately heading for the door that lead to Diagon Alley. She could hear the boys, cursing and fumbling around behind her. She didn't give them time to catch up, instead disappearing the crowds and making her way towards Gringotts.

As far as she knew, all her dad's money was stored in a bank vault that she'd been given the key to. All Serena could really hope for was there to be enough money to last her this year and next, that way her aunt and uncle didn't have to pay. Speaking of aunt and uncle, she could hear them not too far behind, laughing.

She ducked into an alley way and rushed through Gringotts. She was out in just five minutes, having grabbed just enough money for what she needed. Turns out her dad had a lot more than she knew about though. She was tempted to grab some money for a new owl, since Snowy had died with her dad, but decided against it, as it might not be such a good idea.

Serena wandered around, popping in stores and gathering supplies. By the time she'd reached the end of her list, she was standing in front of Florish and Botts, staring in the window at her cousin and his friends. She had friends, not many, but she had some. The only problem was they didn't come over to hang out, because nobody wanted to be around James Potter, and Serena didn't much want to either.

She sighed and entered the store, knowing that this was probably the best place to meet up with them anyway. Only Remus and Sirius took note of her as she trudged wearily towards the books she needed. Neither one moved any closer to her though as she walked up to the register and spent the rest of her money. She joined her cousin after a while, waiting patiently as he picked out useless books that he didn't even need.

Pretty soon, Mr. and Mrs. Potter come into the shop, carring a large bundle with huge smiles on their faces. Serena studied the bundle carefully and heard a small hoot from beneath the cloth. "Happy Birthday Serena," Mr. Potter laughed as she stared. "Um...thanks," she mumbled as she took the cage away from Mrs. Potter. "His name is Umbra, and he's not an owl sweetheart." She commented.

Serena lifted the cloth and stared at the scarlet and gold bird underneath. "It's a phoenix." She commented, amazed. "Yes, the last one. Well, that stores will sell anyway." Mr. Potter chuckled. James, Sirius and Remus stared at Umbra, curious and wanting. Peter muttered in disgust and left the store.

"Thanks guys, this is the best present I've gotten in a long time." Serena hugged her aunt and uncle. "The best part is, he ages with you, so he will die the day you do." Mrs. Potter beamed. "Cool," Serena smiled at the bird. "Okay Umbra, I hope you're easy to take care of," she winked and they set off for home, and for once, Serena was comepletely happy.

**So, here you go. I love the Marauders, they were an interesting group to learn about. Even if they were buttholes. Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have two reviews! Yay! Lol, didn't expect some this early, but I'm glad :)**

**BeardyBob: Thanks :) I hope you like this chapter just as much :D**

**Hydralupis: Whatever :P You make good stories too dork **

**So, let's go!**

The next couple of weeks passed without incident. Serena came out more, and laughed with the boys. Umbra always stayed on her shoulder, stealing bits of bread from her whenever she offered. It was obvious to everyone that she loved the bird.

"Hey, Serena!" Sirius yelled up the stairs. "What? I'm getting ready!" She yelled back, glaring down the stairs. "Fine, but hurry, we're going to miss the train if we don't get there soon!" Out of all the Marauders, she made friends with Sirius the easiest. Maybe it's because he didn't really have any parents either, she wasn't sure, but they'd become really close friends in just those couple of weeks.

She clomped down the stairs a minute later, her trunk and Umbra in tow. Sirius rolled his eyes and took the trunk away from her, with protest. "Seriously, I can carry my own stuff Sirius," she muttered as they walked outside. "And I don't want you to, so there," he stuffed the trunk into the back of the car then held the door open for her to climb in. Only her, James and Sirius were going on this trip, since Remus and Peter would be going with their parents.

They fit comfortably in the back and set off for King's Cross. It was a comfortable silence, until Mr. Potter decided to break it. "So, you're ready for this Serena?" She nodded and leaned back, her head hitting Sirius's bony shoulder. "Sorry Sirius," she immediately sat back up. Sirius shrugged, like it didn't bother him, but Serena thought she caught a glimmer of disappointment in his eyes.

"Here we are," Mrs. Potter announced as they pulled up to King's Cross Station. The three teens piled out, excited and grabbed their things from the back. Sirius once again grabbed Serena's trunk, along with his and began towing both of them behind him. "Really Sirius? I have arms you know!" She glared at him a moment. "Yes, but why should you have to carry anything heavy?" He fired back. Serena shook her head and followed after him.

They were suppose to board at Platform nine and three quarters, but anybody sensable knows that there is no such thing at King's Cross. But, the power of magic can be very weird. The three teens stood staring at the third pillar between Platform's nine and ten. They studied their surroundings, making sure muggles boarding regular trains weren't watching before running through the wall and appearing on Platform nine and three quarters. The magnificent Hogwarts train waited there, ready to go at any second.

James took off through the crowds, most likely looking for Remus and Peter, while Serena and Sirius made it to the entrance of the train. "Let's find a compartment shall we?" Sirius asked her. "We shall," she laughed. They boarded, dragging the trunks with them. It was fairly easy to find one, as hardly anyone had decided to board the train yet. Pretty soon they'd be flooded though.

The two teens stood in the compartment, storing their trunks in the overhead rack. Serena collapsed against the seat as soon as that was done and stared out at all the families hugging and laughing together. She sighed as she felt the seat next to her sink down. Sirius casually drapped one arm over her shoulder and drew the blinds with the other, blocking her view of the families. Tears dripped into her lap, leaving dark, round spots on her jeans. She hadn't even realized she'd been crying.

"Hey, shh...it's all okay." Sirius patted her back. "I miss him Sirius...everyday." She muttered after a while, still staring at the drawn blinds. "It's okay," he muttered in return, his hand making small circular motions on her back. Tears streaked down her face and she wiped at them angrily. "God, look at me, I'm such a mess." She complained, laying her head against the cool sides of the compartment. "No, you're sad, and you need to let it out, instead of keeping it bottled up," Sirius commented, for once, saying something that sounded smart.

"I don't...didn't you ever wonder why I never wanted to come out of my room?" She murmured quietly. "Is that why?" Sirius asked her. She nodded and stood up, popping her back. The door opened and James and Remus entered, smiling. "Hey guys," Serena greeted casually, like she hadn't been crying moments ago. "Hey Serena, hey Sirius," James returned. Remus only nodded and went to sit down.

The whistle blew and children started to flood the corridors, causing Serena to lock their compartment door. She was always extra careful when it came to the other students, especially the Slitherin house. She herself was in Griffyndor, so naturally, she didn't like the snake house, but something about them had always unnerved her, even before she was sorted into the houses.

Lily's face popped into the door a few minutes later, staring at Serena. James got up and unlocked the door, opening it so that Lily could come inside. "Hey Serena, did you have a good summer?" Lily asked as soon as she was settled in. "No, not really." Serena shrugged. "Oh, I'm sorry, what happened?" Serena swallowed and looked away, at the window and the platform beyond.

James sat her down between him and Remus and whispered to her as Serena collapsed against the seat next to Sirius. He reached over and touched her hand lightly, smiling. Peter made an appearance then, all his weirdness staring at the door pitfully. James sighed and unlocked the door while Lily went over and hugged Serena.

The whistle blew again just as the six teens got settled. Lily moved back over to James and Remus, and Sirius scooted down to allow Peter to sit across from James. Sirius smiled and inched a bit closer, trying to get away from Peter. "This school year outta be pretty good." James commented after a while. "Should be, better be," Serena muttered as she yawned. Everybody laughed as she slowly drifted into a well needed rest.

**:D Whatcha think? I got sudden interest in updating this story, so I set to work on it, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo! This story will probably be even better than Ghost Girl of the Unknown! I have three new reviews, and for one, I'm answering for both chapter 1 and 2 reviews, so here are your replies :D**

**Cc4s: Glad you like it! Sorry if I don't start new paragraphs...it's a habit drilled in by my English teacher that I find hard to break. But I'm glad you're enjoying the general story-line :)**

**Kelly Pearl: Hehe, sorry, I've often found sad is one of many ways to pull readers in. It makes them wonder what's going to happen to the main character, if that character will ever be happy again. But don't worry, it'll get better soon, I promise ;) Oh, and if you think her story is sad, I have a DP Fanfic that's even sadder...I'm a terrible person to my characters lol.**

**Hydralupis: Well, I dunno about everyday, especially once school starts, but I will definitely try to get it every week. Until the 28th, I will be on here everyday...after that...it's hit and miss since I won't be around wifi much. Anyway, glad you like it girly ;)**

**So, here we go :)**

Serena stared out at the passing landscape quietly. So far, the only ones talking were Lily and James, which she found wierd. Lily never talks to him, since he's always so mean to Snape. _Things change, _she thought, her mind focusing inward, making her think of her dad rather than James and Lily.

*Flashback*

"You grow up, and things change sweetheart. You can't stay the same. You develop a personality so very different from everyone around you." Her father leaned down, seeking eye level with his nine year old. "I wouldn't let those girls get to you, or the boys to make you feel bad because you can do something they can't." Serena stared up at her dad, tears still in her eyes.

"But, Daddy, they make fun of me, I don't have any friends to help me." She swallowed back her tears. "You will. In a year, you won't be any where near them. You'll be somewhere better, where special little kids like you go." He touched her nose and smiled.

"Daddy...what am I going to do for the next year though?" She asked him after a moment. "Be patient. Everything changes, the seasons, people, everything. If you ignore them, they will eventually give up on you and find another target." Serena sighed and nodded, telling herself that tomorrow, she won't be bothered by the other kids teasing.

*Flashback done*

Serena had done some magic by accident during a science experiment, and all the kids started making fun of her. She still remembered the ring leader, Maizy Lola, pushing her off the swing and calling her all those names that quickly passed to everybody else. They'd avoided her like the plague and pretended she didn't exist in class.

Nobody at Hogwarts knew about that. She didn't want those awful names going around here either. Her dad had made it better, and even went and talked to the school principle about it, but still. The names had stung and she just didn't need that kind of memory haunting her at Hogwarts.

"Hey, I'm going to get something to eat," James announced, casting a look over to Serena. "I'll go too," Lily spoke up next, standing up. Peter and Remus followed, not saying anything. "Are you hungry Serena?" Sirius asked after a moment. "No, you go ahead, I'm going to try to get some more sleep." She sighed, smiling at him. "Nah, I'm not too hungry either." He shrugged.

She swallowed and shrugged. "Fine by me, it's whatever you wanna do." Serena stood up and grabbed her bag, where her Ipod and crossword book were. She pulled both out and plugged the music in as she set to work on the crosswords.

"Will that work once we reach Hogwarts?" Sirius asked her. "I don't think so, it's hardly working on this train." She sighed, giving up on her music. "I know a charm that'll help it," Sirius replied, gently taking her Ipod away from her. He spoke a few words and tapped his wand twice on the screen.

"Here, try it now." Serena blinked and played her music. It played strong and loud, just like it would if she was at home. "Thanks Sirius," she tackle hugged him. "You're welcome, it's not a big deal." Sirius laughed. "Whatever, I couldn't imagine school without my music," she laughed back.

"Music that important?" Sirius asked after a while. "Well, yea, it's been my escape whenever I'm feeling down." She rubbed the back of her neck in embarassment. "You can always talk to me," he pointed out. "Well...I'll have to keep that in mind next time I get really down." She laughed. "Good." Sirius smiled at her.

The rest came back then, laughing and smiling. Serena smiled when Lily came in and they started chatting, catching up on each others summers. Sirius watched them for a moment, before turning to James and striking up a conversation. The rest of the ride went just like that, smiles and laughs until they reached Hogwarts.

**This chapter is a bit lame...but hey, you think Sirius is growing a bit closer to Serena eh? ;) So review, I'm trying my best to get as many chapter's up as possible before I go for vacation, where I will not have access to internet for a least a week. Sorry...but I'll try to have fun and write more chapter's while I'm away ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**See, told you I was trying to get them out ;) I got two reviews, so I'm going to do that and get on with the story.**

**Hydralupis: Of course, I wouldn't ever have killed him, ever! He's my favorite 3 And how would Harry be if I broke them apart?! D: I'm offended friend! And I can always write, just not post ;) stupid internet...**

**Cc4s: Thanks :)**

The train pulled to a stop in Hogsmede in the middle of the night. As usual, the first years would be taking the boats to the castle and the older kids got to ride in the carrages drawn by Threstles. Serena supposed she'd be able to see them this year, since she'd watched her father die. The thought terrified her.

James, Lily, Peter and Remus hopped up and grabbed their stuff from the over head compartments while Serena stared dutifully out the door. Kids streamed by, eager to get to the castle, and filled the corridor, making her extremely nervous. Only Sirius, sitting just inches away from her noticed as the other four filed out, getting lost instantly in the crowd.

"Are you okay Serena?" He asked her, looking puzzled. She shook her head and huddled in a ball, resting her forehead on her arms. "Hey, tell me what's wrong." His voice had gotten softer, but it was also closer than she remembered. She dared a quick glance to find him just a foot away from her.

"I don't like large crowds..." she let the sentence trail off, peeking over Sirius's shoulder at the kids still streaming past. Sirius turned around slightly, his lips twisting into a frown as he watched the kids for a moment.

"Point, I'm sorry, we'll wait in here, how about that?" He turned back around and met her eyes. She frowned a bit and met his eyes with a puzzled expression.

"You don't have to Sirius, I've done it plenty of times," she muttered, relaxing.

"Let's just say, I want to, and you don't need to be alone." He smiled and sat down next to her. "Besides, it's never fun battling the crowds." His smile was like an illness and she found herself smiling as well. Several of the kids outside looked in and whispered to their companions'. Some where in the back of her mind, Serena knew those whispers weren't any good, but she just didn't care anymore. Let them talk, it's not going to affect her one bit.

"Rumor's are gunna fly," she commented off-handedly, laughing a bit. "Yea, I believe they will," Sirius laughed with her, staring out at the other students. Still a few of them gawked at the two sitting alone in the compartments and laughed.

Finally the crowd thinned out enough that Serena felt comfortable. She got up silently and grabbed her trunk from the overhead compartment and waited while Sirius grabbed his. Only one or two students remained in the corridor, lagging behind the others like Serena and Sirius.

He dragged their trunks behind him again, much to Serena's distress. "You don't need to do that, I'm not completely helpless," she stamped her foot and glared at the floor. "I don't care, I wanna do it," he replied, smiling. She rolled her eyes and led the way off the train and into the last carrage of the night. Nobody else remained, and they got it all to themselves.

"Well, this is new." Sirius muttered, staring at the dim-lit interrior.

"Never had a carrage for yourself?" Serena asked, laughing.

"Well, no, usually I go with my mates, but Lily has taken my place this year it seems." Sirius replied, laughing.

"Maybe her and James will finally get together eh?" She smiled.

"I hope so, James has been trying for so long to get her." Sirius replied seriously.

She studied him, her head cocked slightly to the side. "He must really like her to have kept at it for so many years." She noted. Sirius nodded and looked away. She cocked her head to the other side in puzzlement and shrugged. "You ready for this school year?"

"Oh, you should already know that answer, and it's no by the way," he laughed, turning back around to face her.

"Well, why not? It's going to be loads of fun." She laughed with him, dripping sarcasm into every word.

The carrage stopped suddenly, sending the teens into a sprawl on the floor. "Damn, that hurt," Serena groaned as she sat up. Sirius nodded his agreement and got out. She could hear him unloading the trunks in the back. "Need any help?" She asked as she stepped out to join him.

"Nope, got it," he muttered as he hefted her trunk out. She rolled her eyes but didn't protest this time, knowing it was pointless. "Ready?"

"Yup," she set off down the path, noticing the lack of students. She could see the first years gathered on the beach, just now landing, and laughed. She remembered how scared she'd been her first year here, wondering if she was even going to make any friends. Her dad had assured her she would, but she hadn't believed him.

Once they got inside, she grew nervous. Laughter drifted in from the open Great Hall doors and she glimpsed the four long tables filled with students of all ages. She trembled in fear and glance over at Sirius, who read her expression. "Let's go put these up, then we can hide out until the feast is done." He led the way up the long staircase, towing both trunks behind.

It was a silent walk, save the portraits that moved around, murmuring and laughing. Most everybody was in the Great Hall, enjoying a feast and listening to the announcements of the first-year houses. Every once in a while, the two would pass others trying despartly to stay hidden. They'd exchange silent nods and be on the way, best way not to attract attention.

By the time they reached Griffyndor tower, the Headmaster had finished talking and the sorting hat was beginning his song. The portrait hiding their entrance glanced curiously at them but slid by when Sirius uttered the password. They entered the dimly lit hallway behind the portrait and continued on until it opened into the big common room. Furniture was set around loosely, gathered around the fireplace and various studying tables. Scarlet and gold were the only color's that really decorated the whole place, since those were the house colors.

"Here, I got it now, since you can't go into the girls dorm." Serena took her trunk and Umbra and headed up the stairs. The spiralling stairs were bland and dull, nothing but stone the entire way up. The dorm room however, had about eight beds set in a circle. Sure, there are more students, but that's why it's magic. The bathroom's were off to the side, and each trunk was set in front of the four poster beds. Umbra's cage would remain at her bedside, but the bird himself would be allowed to fly where ever he wants.

She got herself ready in no time at all and walked back down the stairs. She expected to be alone, that Sirius would've left and decided he didn't want to be her friend anymore. But she was surprised when she got down and found him waiting by the fireplace. "Hey, you ready to disappear?" He wagged his eyebrows and made her laugh.

"Sure, let's disappear." They took off, going through the portrait again and out into the crazy stairs. Instead of going down, they headed up, going towards the astronomy tower. Serena had always loved the astronomy tower, she loved being high up, away from the ground. That's also why she loved being Beater for her team.

"Here we are," Sirius walked into the very top of the tower where you could over look school grounds. Nobody would be coming up here tonight, since it was the first day back. "The best part? We'll be far away from them little first years as they try to find their dorms," he chuckled, standing next to Serena at the very edge. Serena laughed and nodded. The grounds looked beautiful tonight.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Sirius asked after a moment.

"I'm thinking about how beautiful it is tonight, and how unlucky I am." She replied.

"Why unlucky?"

"Because everything bad that happens is attracted to me it seems. I'm an orphan at the age of fifteen. I never had a mom...your best friend is a jackass at the best of times. I dunno Sirius...it's always seemed as if I was fighting the world alone. But at least with my dad, I knew I really wasn't. Now, well, now I know it's me against the world." She sighed, sitting on ledge.

"But you're not. I'll help you fight the world off." Sirius stared at her. She stared back, wondering what changed over the summer.

"What's changed?" She asked him, still staring at him.

"I saw the real you, not the one you put on for school, but the girl underneath." He shrugged, staring out at the Forbidden Forest.

"The real me," she repeated.

"Yup, the real you."

She looked over at him to find he was still staring into the forest. She thought about that. _The real me? What the hell does he mean? _She couldn't wrap her head around the concept. She'd always believed she showed the best of her on the outside, the real her, but maybe she'd been lying to herself...

Her thoughts were broken as she spotted a dark, shadow like creature flying over the trees of the forbidden forests. If she hadn't known better, she would've assumed that Dementors had come onto the grounds, but she knew that wasn't a dementor. That thing was something much more dark and evil.

"Sirius, do you see that?" She gulped. He nodded and backed away from the window. Serena slipped quietly down and stumbled back, almost falling. Sirius caught her before she fell and set her back on her feet. "Thanks," she mumbled as they descended the stairs to where Professor Dumbledoor was standing in front of his office.

"Ah, young Sirius and Serena, come on in." The old man muttered a password and disappeared up the staircase. The two teens followed, spooked. "Now, what has you both here tonight?" He asked as the door shut.

"We, uh, saw something over the forest sir," Sirius spoke up immediately.

"Could it have been threstles? They've been flying around a lot lately." Dumbledoor smiled, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon specticles.

"No sir, it looked like a dementor, but it wasn't, it brought worse than just sadness." Serena spoke up next.

Dumbledoor considered this, feeding Fawkes, his phoenix. His musing made the teens nervous, and they shuffled nervously as they waited for Dumbledoor to say something else. "Children, I wouldn't worry about it, everything is fine here in Hogwarts. Go back to your dorms and sleep, get ready for classes starting tomorrow." The old man dismissed them and watched the two walk out.

He had feared this for a long time. And the fact that those two young students had just seen that form only made it worse. He shook his head and rubbed Fawkes. "Well, dear boy, everything I've ever feared his coming true." Fawkes cawed and stared curiously at the headmaster.

Meanwhile, the two teens rushed up the crazy stairs to their tower. "I'm going to pretend I never saw that figure..." Serena muttered as they waited for some stairs. Sirius nodded, looking spooked. The ran the rest of the way completely silent. Neither really wanted to talk about what happened, nor knew what else to say.

"Friggenfocks," Sirius muttered as they stood in front of the portrait. It slid back and they let out a sigh of relief as they stood in the mostly empty common room. It seemed James and Lily had been talking on the couches, and fallen asleep there. Serena chuckled as she pointed them out. Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Blargh!" James let out a strangled cry as they pushed him off the couch. Lily woke with a start and rubbed her eyes. "What the bloody hell mate?" James glared from the floor up to Sirius.

"Sorry, couldn't resist mate." Sirius laughed. Serena snorted and slapped her knee, laughing. James glared at his cousin and then looked over to Lily. "They get you too?" He asked her, standing up.

"No, I woke up when you cried out." Lily laughed. James looked down with his jaw clenched.

"I'm gunna get you back!" He swore before heading up to the dorms.

Lily shook her head and waited. "Goodnight Sirius," Serena laughed, waving and heading up with Lily.

"So, where were you two during dinner?" Lily asked as soon as they were alone. Serena turned to her and shook her head.

"We disappeared. Not really, came up here, put up our stuff and went to hide before all them first years hit the hallways." Serena shrugged, not interested in talking about it anymore.

"There's gotta be more, you were alone with Sirius Black!" Lily laughed.

"We talked, that's it," Serena sighed as they entered the sleeping area. "Goodnight Lily." She headed straight for her bed and snuggled under the covers, thinking of none other than Sirius.

**Yay! Hehe, crush developing! I loved writing this chapter...also, you might have an idea of who's going to be the main bad guy :D Review! Chao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehe, wow...I can't believe I got those reviews that fast xD**

**Hydralupis: Maybe you could read them before I post them :P I'm too impatient for that, nevermind...bahaha :) And what if I don't wanna spell it right :P You are such a dork.**

**Cc4s: Thanks :D I can't wait to write it all out ;)**

**GirlSwagg21: hehe, Peter? I would certainly hope not...that little creep. Thanks :)**

The next morning was hard for most of the teenagers. It was the first day of classes, and, after a few months off school, getting up whenever they felt like it, getting up at a set time was killing them. For Serena, it was normal, as she usually drifted downstairs about this time to steal some food before everybody else was awake.

She got ready slowly, pulling on jeans and a plain tee and shrugging on her robe. She had potions first hour, with Professor Slughorn. Potions was always one of her favorite classes, because it was simple and to the point.

She yawned as she grabbed a brush and dragged it through her hair as she brushed her teeth. _I look like hell,_ she thought miserably as she finished. Her hair was still in a gnarled messed and she had bag's under her eyes.

"Serena, we're going to be late," Lily called, yawning.

"One minute," she yelled back, tying her hair back in a pony tail. She walked out rubbing her eyes, and yawning. "This someone right here would love to go back to bed," she commented to Lily as they walked down the stairs.

"I hear you," Lily laughed. They opened the doors to total chaos in the common room. Several cats were chasing a couple mice, kids were jumping up and down screaming, some even climbed on top of tables and chairs. The sofa had been overturned. James and Sirius laughed and smiled from where they stood near the exit.

"Bloody hell," Serena muttered, staring at the common room. Sirius caught sight of her and smiled.

"Chaos sure is fun huh?" James shouted over the high-pitched screaming.

Serena shook her head and laughed. "I don't know about that," she commented back, once she had joined them.

"Shame we didn't come up with this," Sirius complained, still laughing.

"Really, you guys didn't?" Lily asked, laughing.

"Nope, woke up with it like this," James added, staring at some of the first years crying.

"Let's get out of here," Serena smiled and headed out the portrait.

"Eager much?" Sirius asked her as they walked. Lily and James trailed behind.

"For potions? Yea, I love potions," she giggled. She felt butterflies in her stomach as they walked ahead, leaving the other two behind.

"Why?" Sirius asked her, suddenly, ironically, serious.

"Because it's simple and easy, and Professor Slughorn is pretty cool," she responded, frowning at him.

Sirius shrugged and they walked in silence for a while, moving past whispering students and terrified first years. Potions was all the way down in the dungeons, away from most of the other classrooms. It's closer to the Slytherin dorm rooms as well.

Serena yawned as they passed down the grand stairs and rubbed at her eyes. She tossed and turned all night and had gotten barely any sleep, enough that she was functioning, but not enough to really matter. She knew she wasn't going to ever catch up on her sleep, but she had hoped that she would've gotten a bit more last night. Sadly, her wish hadn't come true and she'd gotten even less sleep.

"Tired?" Sirius asked, looking over at her. He looked slightly rumpled, and Serena noticed even he didn't look fully awake. She nodded as another jaw popping yawn came.

"Too early to be up," she commented, rubbing her eyes. Sirius nodded and held the door open as they entered the dungeons. "Worst thing about school is getting up for classes," she headed down the stairs and waited for him to catch up.

A knot of kids stood in front of the potions room, glaring at the door. It was locked, of course, because Professor Slughorn was one of the more paranoid professors. The majority of the ones there were Slytherins, with a few Griffyndors standing behind them. One or two Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw had also been signed up for this particular class, which Serena found odd. The Ravenclaw looked deeply uncomfortable, standing well off to the side of the large group.

James and Lily stood well in the middle, talking to Severus Snape. Well...Lily was talking to him, Snape refused to notice James was there and only answered Lily. Upon a spare glance, he caught sight of Serena and Sirius standing away from the group. He waved his hand as if he wanted them to go over there.

Serena's face went ghost white and she took two tiny steps back, shaking. Snape stared at her, uncomprehending while James went to her. Sirius stared at her with concern and shook his head when James tried to touch her. Lily and Snape joined them, looking concerned.

"Ugh..." Serena groaned, rubbing her head. "Dammit, headache." She muttered as she sat back against the wall. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Serena...you're bone pale," James pointed out, earning an elbow jab from Sirius. "What?" He muttered defensively. Sirius gave him a withering look and studied Serena. Her color was returning, and she seemed fine.

"Ow...it felt like someone was sticking an iron-hot rod in my brain repeatedly." She rubbed the side of her head and leaned it back. She muttered something under her breath the others couldn't hear and closed her eyes.

"Serena...?" Lily asked uncertainly, pushing James out of the way.

"Hm?" Serena replied, her eyes still closed.

"I would get up if I were you," Snape's dull voice broke into her thoughts. She peered up at the Slytherin and shrugged.

"Why's that Severus?" She asked.

"Because the Professor is here," Slughorn muttered from behind them. Everybody jumped, including Serena, who twisted her ankle standing up. She yelped and glared down at her hopeless ankle. "Are you okay Ms. Silver?" The kind potions professor asked.

"Yes sir, just fine, had a bit of an episode," she muttered, yawning. Slughorn brightened up and led them into the room, going on about the different potion ingredients. Serena nodded along politely, for the sake of being nice and went to take her seat next to Lily.

"Ahem, Adrian, I would like for you to assist me from now on, instead of doing the potions with everybody else." Professor Slughorn announced, motioning her over to the student assistant desk.

"Um...okay," Serena replied, shooting a look over at Sirius and Lily. Both of them shrugged and took their seats, staring up at the professor expectantly. Serena twirled her wand in her hand and yawned.

The minutes ticked by slowly as Professor Slughorn described the different potions they'd make this year and his new set of rules. He was excited and hyper, but nobody else in the class really wanted to be there, which made it quite boring today.

By the time class was out, Serena was almost sure she was going to die of boredom. She rolled her eyes as Slughorn produced some billywigs and flashed a smile over at Lily. But instead, Sirius caught it and smiled back.

"Class dismissed," Slughorn boomed when the bell rang. Serena eagerly jumped up and waited patiently for Lily, James and Sirius. The four of them walked together, Sirius next to Serena and Lily and James behind them.

"What do you have next Lily?" Serena started walking backwards, staring at her long time friend and cousin.

"Care of Magical Creatures," Lily sighed.

Serena brightened up and smiled. "Yay!" She jumped up the next step and almost toppled over as she ran into Max Ebons, a fifth-year Ravenclaw. "Sorry Max," she apologized quickly, taking a step back.

"Oh, it's fine Serena, how are you?" The kind Ravenclaw had dark, chesnut brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore big, wire-rimmed glasses that magnified the size of his eyes. He was just as shy now as he had been when they first started school.

"I'm..." she searched for the right word, "okay." She finally settled. It was a relative term, not good, not bad. "How about you?" She asked him.

"Not good lately." There was a faraway look in his eyes that Serena recognized as her own.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she patted the ravenclaw on his shoulder and smiled kindly. "Now, sorry to leave you, but we got to get to class. See you later!" Serena waved as she climbed the stairs with Sirius. Max waved back and disappeared down the hall and into the potions classroom.

"You just know all sorts of people huh?" Sirius asked her as they walked outside. She shrugged and walked a bit slower, letting James and Lily pass in front of them.

"I don't believe in stereotypes Sirius. We're all human afterall." She told him, watching Lily and James wearily. Sirius go the feeling that Lily didn't know everything about Serena and Serena didn't want her or James to know.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked after a moment, glancing at her. Serena looked at him and shrugged.

"As okay as I'll ever be I guess, why?"

"You're just quiet is all, and distant." Sirius stopped walking and blocked her path.

"My dad just died this summer, I'm still grieving." Serena hid her face and tried to rush past him. Sirius suspected that was only part of the story, but was afraid to push it. He moved out of the way and walked by her side again, thinking. Serena sighed internally and hurried down the path, cursing herself quietly.

**Sorry...had some crap going on. Today isn't a good day...but I wanted to get my mind off of it so I wrote. I went to contest this last Saturday and won...three gold medals...I hate boasting, but I figured y'all would be interested in why I was so busy ;) Haha, not really. Anyway...I don't go to school Thursday, since I don't have to take any finals, or Friday for that matter. But I am leaving for Lubbock Friday, for some more comp, so, if I write, it won't be up for a while haha. Anyway, I'm out, I've got school tomorrow and can't stay up all night :P Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so, I'm writing while in Canadian right now, waiting for some events. I'm sooo sorry it's taking forever. I've had contest after contest and been too busy to write, it sucks. So, anyway, here's the review replies. **

**Hydralupis: Oh dear lord. Who gave you the energy drink? Okay 1) That's cool, because I was up till three...even after I said I was going to bed xD I was extremely exhausted and depressed the next day haha. 2) Accounting-1st, Accounting Team-1st and Computer Apps-1st. 3) That's just creepy e.o I feel stalked now. 4) April...I hate that, but three months and more Doctor :). 5) ONLY I AM ALLOWED TO RAMBLE LIKE THE DOCTOR :P. Not really, but hey, if anybody can ramble like the doctor, it's me =P. And lastly, 6) You are a complete dork and I can't wait to see you again :P.**

**Cc4s: Yea...but it'll get better ;)**

The rest of classes went smoothly. All of them, Serena realized, she shared with Sirius, James and Lily, which was both disturbing and cool. Disturbing because she felt like that happened on purpose, and cool because she finally had someone to talk to.

The four of them were heading to the Great Hall for dinner when Serena caught sight of Peeves. The poltergist was torturing a poor first year, who was crying hysterically. It looked like Peeves had his pet rat, who was squirming and squealing. "Peeves!" She called, trying to get the ghost attention.

"Eh?" It worked, and the rat jumped out of his hand. The little first year scrambled off, sending Peeves fearful looks. "Oh, Daz, you better have a good excuse for interrupting my prank." The ghost glared at her.

"I have an idea to prank some of the Slitherins." She smiled evilly, coming up on the spot. Sirius stopped from twenty feet ahead and turned back, frowning. Serena waved him on and smiled. Sirius shook his head and came towards her, rather than continuing to the Great Hall. Serena shrugged and turned back to Peeves. "So, what do you think? Wanna hear the plan?" She waggled her eyebrows in a particularly evil fashion.

"Let's hear it kiddo," Peeves grinned, coming closer. Serena hurriedly whispered the prank to him and watched as another nasty grin covered the ghost face before he disappeared into the stone wall behind him.

Serena chuckled to herself and met Sirius halfway, smiling. "What was that about?" Sirius asked her, confused.

"You'll see." She replied, opening the Great Hall doors and sitting down at their table.

*Later*

They were just getting into desert when the mayhem broke out. It started out a simple little magic trick of conjoring a firework snake that hissed and danced over Slitherin table. Then it turned on the Slitherin's, fangs glittering and shot sparks at their table. The students scrambled, blurting all sorts of curses and putting out fake flames on their robes. As the snake was finally dying, a grand eagle swooped in and ate it, also a firework. It went about and pecked the Slitherin's on the head and cawed happily. The finale came when the threstals came crashing through the windows. Peeves had done his job well.

Serena laughed hysterically as confused Slitherin's were picked up and flew around mid-air, panicking and screaming. Professor Dumbledoor noted right away of Peeves, who was laughing high on the ceiling, admiring his work. Sirius was even smiling and James was shaking his head in a jealous way. Remus and Peter watched with bored expressions. Lily was worried, as she always was whenever Peeves played a prank.

"You're free to go, back to the dorms, all of you!" Dumbledoor boomed. Kids scrambled out of the Great Hall and went towards their dorm rooms.

"Definitely the best prank ever!" Sirius laughed. Lily gave him a withering look and rushed for the dorm. James shrugged and followed her. "Apparently neither one agrees." Sirius turned to Serena, who was holding her sides like they hurt.

"Obviously," she gasped out, still laughing. Sirius smiles at her and waits as she catches her breath. "I don't really wanna go back to the dorms," she pointed out after a while.

"I don't either." Sirius admitted. They were standing next to the storage door off to the side of the stairs, in the shadows. Hopefully, none of the professors or prefects notice, because they'd be in serious trouble.

"Well, we could disappear again," Serena suggested quietly. Sirius looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm turning you into a mischief maker," he laughed, heading out the front doors. Some how they'd managed to sneak by Professor McGonagoll, whose been know for her 'cat's eye' way of catching every little detail.

They ended up in the Forbidden forest, staring at the Threstals as they roamed around and ate. One in particular caught Serena's eye. It was a small one, just a baby, that was stumbling around as if lost. None of the others were paying attention to the poor thing as it stumbled and mewled. She winced as it fell and didn't get back up.

"Sirius, look over there," she pointed to the baby threstal who was still lying on the ground. Sirius frowned and studied the poor thing. It tried to lift it's head and cried weakly. None of the other's noticed, and the baby laid it's head down in defeat.

"That poor thing," Sirius murmured. He dodged a mama protecting her baby and made his way towards the baby threstal that was still laying down. He placed a pale hand on the poor thing's side and patted it.

Serena moved over to him and crouched down, rubbing her hand over it's hide. The baby murmured contently and closed it's eyes.

"I think he likes you," Serena laughed.

"He likes you too," Sirius smiled at her, his hand rubbed a spot between his ears lightly. The threstal murmured contently and shifted lightly.

Serena's eyes twinkled as she gazed at the small threstal. "I think we should name him. He's sorta our pet." She laughed.

"How about…Thanatos?" Sirius suggested. Serena looked over at him and frowned.

"What does that name mean?" She scratched the baby behind the ears, making it hum.

"God of Death, from old legends." Sirius smiled down at the threstal. Serena nodded.

"Thanatos it is then. You wanna get up buddy?" She cooed at the baby, stroking it's side. The threstal made a sound and moved to get up. Sirius and Serena helped, carefully readjusting one of his wings and watching him. "How are we going to take care of him?" Serena turned to Sirius.

"Well, considering we do so well with sneaking out. I'm sure he'll be able to take care himself for the most part, huh Thanatos?" The threstal nodded and called out. The other threstals knickered and shook their heads, studying him.

"Sirius, we really should be getting back." Serena sighed, turning towards the way out of the forest. She didn't want to go, truthfully, but she knew that Lily and James would get worried if they didn't show back up soon.

"Yea, I guess so," Sirius sighed, patting Thanatos on the shoulder. Thanatos snickered and butted his head gently on their shoulders. Serena smiled affectionately at the young threstal.

"We'll be back buddy, soon, promise," she hugged him around the neck and stepped back. Sirius smiled and they made their way back through the maze of trees towards Hogwarts.

*At the Dorms

When they got back, everyone was murmuring and casting them mysterious looks. Serena watched one little third year scamper towards the dorms as they neared. She sent her friends fearful looks and watched Serena, perched like a bird on the bottom steps. Another group of fourth year boys clustered together near the fire and glared outright at Sirius. James and Lily waited anxiously in the old portrait room as Sirius and Serena dodged a first year to get there.

"Oh, bloody hell mate, where have you two been?" James asked, smiling. Lily punched him in the arm and crossed her own.

"Where have you been?" She demanded of Serena, who held her hands up in apology.

"The forest." Serena muttered after a while. Sirius shot her a warning look.

"The forest?" James asked, looking confused.

"Yea mate, you know, the forest," Sirius glared at him. James shook his head and smirked. "Not like that mate," Sirius groaned, making Serena blush.

"The Forbidden Forest guys." Lily sighed, looking at Serena. "What in the world were you thinking? With an attack on Hogwarts and everything…"

"Wait what?" Serena stopped her, frowning.

"An attack on Hogwarts, something tried to get in the doors." Lily looked confused now. "You mean you haven't heard?"

Serena shook her head. "We left right after the Great Hall fiasco." She pondered the attack and exchanged a look with Sirius. "I'm sorta tired, so I'm going to bed," she left the room and walked towards the dorms, feeling the stares of several Gryffindors at her back.

**So, I finished it. Won't be up until I get home…but hey, I finished! Hehe, sorry again. School is driving me up the wall. We're currently working on going to Houston for my BPA club, for state, so we've been doing all sorts of fundraisers and then I've had speech and UIL competition on top of that. Oh how lovely it is to be in High School -_- **

**Anyway, before I ramble on, please review! I would just love to hear from you loyal readers, as well as any new ones just finding this story :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I wanted to right…here I am. **

**Review Replies: **

**Cc4s: Thanks haha. And I'm not completely sure, I'll give a story on it at one point. Maybe even this chapter. **

**Hydralupis: You're just asking to get smacked aren't you? You're such a brat =P And I'll be seeing you spring break, obviously, I don't have a life outside of Fritch remember? Haha. Are your brothers coming too?**

**Okay, Imma start this. Well…one of my best friends needs to text me, he's being a butthead -_-**

Serena woke up and rubbed her eyes. It was only midnight, with a full moon shining in the windows and bathing the other girls in eerily pale light. She'd woken up from another nightmare about her father, as she'd been having ever since he died.

She threw her feet over the side of her bed and carefully padded her way downstairs. She needed to be away from the sounds of her classmates peaceful sleeping, before she went insane. Nobody really understood what it was like to be an orphan, and related to James Potter on top of that. Everybody would just shoot her sympathy looks and smile sadly, and she absolutely hated that. She didn't want sympathy, she wanted them to just ignore her like they always did.

"Hey," a soft voice whispered, from the couch. Serena jumped and did a double take. It was just Sirius, staring dutifully into the fire.

"Hey," she responded, throwing herself on the couch next to him. "Are you okay?" She asked after a moment of staring at the flames.

"Not really," he replied, grabbing her hand. Serena looked over at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, seeing Thanatos today, all of those threstals today, reminded me of something that happened a few years ago." Sirius looked over at her and sat up straighter.

Serena blinked and glanced down at their hands, which were intertwined together. She was tempted to ask, but didn't want to pry into his life, or dig any painful memories up.

"You're confused aren't you?" Sirius asked her, using his other hand to make her look back up at him. She nodded and shrugged. "Would you like to know?" She shrugged again. "It was the summer before first year, and Mom had taken us to the muggle world. I still don't know why. To me, there's nothing wrong with muggles, or muggle-born wizards, but to my family, they're unpure, disgusting."

Serena pushed some hair out of her face and studied the fire.

"Anyway, we were sitting in one of the parks and one of the children my age had come running up to me. He was smiling like I was his best friend, and I didn't know why. The kid asked me if I wanted to join him and several others over on the playground, playing tag or some other kid game. Mom had given a stern no and glared at the kid until he finally left, frowning. I was angry, and sad. I wanted friends, kids to hang out with, and she'd just ruined that for me. So I started running. I wanted away from my family. Away from their judgmental personalities. The boy followed me, making a game out of it. It was until I was to the freeway, halfway across the park, that I'd realized it. I'd headed straight for the traffic, and the kid followed me in. He was hit just as we were reaching the other side. I held his hand as he died. 'Why did you follow me?' I'd asked him. 'Because you needed a friend, and I wanted to be that friend.' He took his last breath not two seconds before the ambulance pulled up. It's all my fault that boy died."

Serena stared at him. "Sirius, that wasn't your fault. It wasn't the boy's fault either. What happened was an accident that may or may not have been avoided. You can't let yourself be the blame for something like that." She bit her lip and looked back down. She was clutching his hand tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"But it was my fault. If I hadn't gotten upset, then I wouldn't have run off, and the kid never would've followed me." He looked down and away, sad. Serena reached up and placed her hand on his cheek until he looked at her.

"It's not your fault." She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. Sirius just half-smiled back and turned to the fire.

"Still…" he trailed off, turning his head sharply towards the stairs, where a first year was creeping down the stairs.

"Oh, uh," the boy stopped on the steps and huddled in closer. "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep."

"No, sweetie, you're fine," Serena smiled at him and elbowed Sirius sharply. He sucked in a breath and forced a smile on his face. The boy came nervously down the rest of the stairs and sank into one of the chairs next to the fire.

"What do you think of Hogwarts so far?" Serena asked him, studying the fire.

"It's overwhelming and amazing. I'm Jake by the way." The boy, Jake, looked over at them with a smile. His light brown hair shone golden in the firelight and his brown eyes danced mischievously.

"Well, Jake, I'm Serena, and this is Sirius," she yawned and laid her head on Sirius's shoulder. She was coming to realize that Sirius wasn't half as bad as what everyone had said. In fact, she was starting to really like him.

Jake wagged his fingers and relaxed into his seat. Serena felt Sirius sigh and curled up tighter, watching the flames. Sirius smiled down at her. Even in the firelight, Serena was the picture of beauty to him. _What am I thinking? _Sirius shook his head. He couldn't be thinking his best friend's cousin was beautiful, James would kill him.

"I guess it's time I went to bed," Serena muttered after a while. Sirius sighed and nodded.

"Long day of classes tomorrow," he commented, helping her up. "You think you're tired enough for sleep Jake?"

Jake shrugged and got up, watching Sirius wearily.

"Get on up there short-stuff," Sirius laughed, walking with Serena over to the stairs for the girls' dorm.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow." Serena waved and walked up the stairs tiredly.

"Night," Sirius called, smiling at her. Serena's stomach turned to knots but she smiled back and hurried up the stairs.

_He's got such a pretty smile, _Serena smiled to herself. _Wait, can't believe I'm thinking that,_ she shook her head sharply and entered the chambers. Three out of the five other girls stirred lightly but didn't wake up. Lily was up in bed and watching her quietly.

Lily wagged her eyebrows but Serena shook her head and plopped down on her bed. She felt a pillow hit her back and just stayed still, hoping Lily would give up. After another tense five minutes, she heard her best friend sigh and lay back down. Serena dropped off into the veil of darkness called sleep shortly after.

**I know it's probably a bit short, sorry, but still longer than one might think from me. So, review!**


End file.
